The Old Republic: One Unlucky Slave
by Eviloply Joberns
Summary: Sometimes you get lucky with the Force and you end up with some brilliant destiny. Unless you're Hashkel. In which case you end up accidentally becoming a Sith Inquisitor. Sometimes the Force just likes to mess with people. A Novelisation of the Sith Inquisitor Storyline from The Old Republic.


If there is one universal constant in this Galaxy of ours it's that some people are lucky bastards and some get shafted. I always reckoned the Force had a sense of humour. Didn't help me much in the end.

Bugger, now I need to talk about myself don't I? Well I don't remember much about my childhood. As far as I can remember I was born a slave to a high ranking Imperial family. I didn't really question my predicament. It may of been a terrible life but it was all I had known. The family itself wasn't even that bad, at least to me. I got a bed and food. Not much else but it was better then what I've seen some slaves living in. To me, my early life passed by in a series of hazy, myopic pictures. It didn't take me until my fifteenth birthday to balls what little I had up

I was cleaning the large dining room in the property my masters owned. When someone bumped into me. Well, hugged me. Before I knew it I had someone picking me up and yelling repeatedly

"I'm sorry, sorry for that!"

Slaves never expected apologies for mistreatment. I was lucky and somehow managed to avoid the brunt of the stuff the other slaves in the property got. Mostly by being a monumental kiss arse. That in itself was odd. I tried to focus my eyes on whoever it was who decided I was worth anything. I found myself looking into the luminous yellow eyes of Cecidit Bellator, Eldest daughter of the Bellator noble family, one of the purest Sith families in the Empire. Naturally I was incredibly bewildered that such a high born woman would stoop low enough to apologise to a worthless slave like me.

Like an idiot I just bowed and continued cleaning.

"Oh, It's you! Hashkel. " Her eyes seemed to light up as she realised something.

Oh bugger. I kept thinking to myself. I must of done something. I was probably going to get electrocuted now. And I knew Cec could do it. She was one of the most powerful force sensitives in the Empire. She'd be beginning her training next month.

Suddenly my mouth decided to stage a rebellion against my brain.

"Pardon my impudence Mistress. But might I inquire as to how you know my name?"

She looked shocked. It reminded me of a little child who had just drank a gallon of Caff. Not that I'd vocalise *that* thought.

"Oh right. I didn't think this through properly. I... I heard about how you dealt with my brother Dain. Calmed him down I mean. I thought I was the only one who could do that."

Oh yeah. That bastard. Dain was a sociopath who liked inflicting misery on the slaves. Somehow I had got the attention of that giant of a man after he got drunk on really strong Tarisian Ale. I managed to persuade him to leave the room and stop trying to impale one of the female slaves with his vibrosword. At the time I wasn't quite sure how I managed to do that. Still didn't explain how Cec knew my name. But I suddenly found in myself a very convenient feeling of cowardice so I didn't push the matter.

Suddenly I had found myself striking up a conversation with a highborn Sith. And for once said conversation didn't contain thousands of explanatives about how worthless I was. It was somewhat nice to talk about what my favorite colour was. To just talk about trivial things was something I thought I'd never do

It was actually kind of nice. Which is why an hour from then Dain stormed into the room and decided to ruin my one chance for a civilized conversation with someone.

Before I could talk about how much I liked reading Dain grabbed the shoulder of Cec and hurled her across the room.

Dain actually wasn't that strong in the force and barely qualified as force sensitive. He made up for that in pure brute strength befitting of his gigantic frame. The way he threw Cec meant that she banged against a wall with a crack. She was either unconscious or dead.

Dain spoke. His voice was a torrent of pure fury.

"You dare! You dare think yourself worthy to speak to a Pure Sith. You are mud!"

He ranted at me, saying such nice things. He had drawn out his vibrosword and was waving it at me, I already knew he was going to kill me so I decided to use my instincts and find something hard to throw at him.

Naturally this turned out to be a fork. A very expensive fork. And it landed right in Dain's left eye.

While he was screaming I ran.

I could tell Dain was trying to catch me so I kept running.

Suddenly I found myself in the Main Hall on a balcony overlooking the entrance to the estate. Dain was getting closer. I knew this was it. I was going to die painfully.

I felt anger bubble inside of me. I couldn't even really place the anger it was just conveniently there. It wouldn't do me much good anyway. I could see Dain running up to tackle me through the balcony. I raised my arms in a futile attempt to stop him. But then, something happened.

I felt my anger. It went through my heart. It snaked around my arms and coiled around my hands. My hands moved to Dain's general direction. The anger I felt suddenly poured out of my hands. manifesting as purple lightning which then stuck Dain. It kept flowing out before I could stop it. Dain started twitching with agony. He was smoking and i could smell burnt flesh. The lightning stopped around the same time Dain's life did.

I knew I was in trouble.


End file.
